The Hunter Of Storms
by scifinerd101
Summary: When the spirit world decides it's time to play a part in the war, they send their greatest hunter to be their voice
1. Prologue

The Hunter Of Storms

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar 

Scene Break

A dimly lit room was full of quarrelsome spirits. To the human eye, it contained only a few candles, a u-shaped table, a stairwell that led to an altar-like table, and two large doors. This was the designated meeting place. The Great Council of Spirits rarely intervened with the affairs of the human realm, but on this matter, the Avatar could not bring peace. This time, they would have to bring peace, but it called for the spilling of blood. Many of the spirits fought against this inevitable conclusion, but were put down by the facts.

"When did humans learn to do _that_?" asked a falcon spirit.

"Unknown," answered a large lion spirit, "but once _he _arrives, the situation will be dealt with."

Two double doors opened and light poured through-- silhouetting a cloaked figure. The figure silently walked past the jabbering spirits and into the center of the room. Once there, it fell to one knee and waited. The spirits suddenly took notice of the figure's arrival, and the room slowly grew silent.

"Ah, you are early Ting Pei, that's a good sign. I-" started a wolf spirit. The figure raised its head, and even though the spirit could not see the eyes of this malevolent spirit, it knew the hunter was glaring at him.

"Ah. Forgive me, I forgot," amended the old spirit.

"May I go and do my duty?" asked the cloaked being of the lion spirit.

"Yes, you should be going, Ursa, can you assist him?" asked the great lion to a small bear-like spirit, who nodded gently. The two spirits walked up the stairs and up to the altar. When they arrived, a seal began to glow on the table. Then a portal with a desert beyond it opened.

The figure moved to pass through it. Before he could, however, the bear lay a paw on his arm.

"Wait, before you go, may I ask you a favor?" she asked. He nodded.

" My son, he is a very troubled young man, and his uncle grows old, when you get to the human realm, can you…" the beast trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You want me to watch over him?" The man suggested. The bear looked up and slowly nodded.

"Please, he is quite precious to me," she said, "I don't want him to destroy himself."

"And…what is his name?"

"Zuko," was her quiet response.

"It shall be done m'lady," said the hunter-spirit before stepping through the portal—which vanished behind him.

Scene break

Author's Notes:

Ok that's the prologue, and the reason I made Ursa a bear was because her name translates to 'bear' in Latin, just thought it would be cool to throw her in.

Until next chapter (hopefully if I get good reviews, only flame if you want to help)

Ting Pei pronounces Ting Pay


	2. Chapter 1

The Hunter Of Storms

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar 

Authors notes: Sorry about the scene break problem cudos to Wanderer of Darkness for pointing that out. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

There was a crack of lightning in the middle of the desert. Suddenly the deathly sunny sky grew dark, and where the lightning hit, the portal opened to the human realm. The great spirit stepped forward, and a powerful wind whipped back his cloak, revealing a suit of armor completely forged out of rock. Two swords were strapped to his belt, the one on his right, was a long scimitar, on his left, a short wakizashi.

When the wind stopped, he put the hood of his cloak over his head and pulled up a flap of cloth to cover his mouthpiece and began his trek to the east, he consulted his foggy memory and remembered that if he was in the desert, than the most likely place for his target would be there. He wasn't sure, but it would be a good place to start. As he came over a rise, he looked upon a slightly fertile valley; in the middle was a village. In the center there was a tall pole bearing a very tattered earth kingdom insignia.

* * *

He walked down the streets slowly, trying not to bring attention to himself. After carefully study of the village, he decided this target was probably nowhere near this place. As he was leaving, a large group of people ran past him, some were murmuring to each other.

"Are those guards just paranoid or flat-out idiotic?" asked a young man to and older one.

"I'm not sure, but they can so whatever they like," said the old man "since they're the only ones who can protect us, they have that privilege."

"But father! We can't let them do this, they'll execute the poor boy!" exclaimed the young man.

This peaked the spirit's interest; maybe his tracking skills were not as keen as he thought.

He knew of the war between the nations, and of the hatred between the Earth Kingdom and Fire nation. The Earth Kingdom was incredibly loyal to their own people, and would like to kill every single fine nation citizen they could. Laughably, the Fire Nation was exactly the same way.

The spirit turned around and followed the rest of the crowd to the village center. Ther were four men, two of which had spears pointed at a young boy who was tied up, and from what he guessed, crying.

"This boy is accused of being of the Fire Nation," Said what he guessed was the head of the little gang, who paused to find the right words to say next, " as your _protectors_ we will deal with him in the way his people and ancestors dealt with ours," He paused again and added "without mercy." And he turned toward the boy and unsheathed his sword.

One guard stepped forward and held the boys head to a stool, tears were pouring like a waterfall from his eyes. He looked no more that ten years old. He pleaded for his life.

"Please! I beg of you! I'm not fire nation I swear!" he started, but was quickly gagged.

The man raised his sword over his head and was about to swing when the spirit stepped into the clearing. He moved his arm out and down to his scimitar.

"Get back stranger!" shouted the leader "or else this boy wont be the only one to die!"

But the spirit sprinted quickly to the two men with spears. Seeing him coming, they lowered into a horse stance and one threw his spear like a javelin. The Spirit ducked just in time to see the spear fly just past his head. He drew his wakizashi and threw it at the man, and it lodged itself in his abdomen. Blood flowed from his wound. The other man with a spear rushed him and the spirit went into a series of ducks and dodges to evade the weapon. Upon seeing his chance to strike back quickly drew his scimitar and slashed horizontally on the man's side. The man coughed once, and fell to the ground.

He sheathed his sword once again at looked at the remaining two soldiers. The leader nodded to the other man and he pulled two short hammers from his back.

"You're either quite arrogant or foolish to mess with me foreigner." The man said and smirked.

"And you are a bigger fool for fighting that which you underestimate." Was the spirit's retort.

The two fighters circled each other for minutes on end. Finally the Earth soldier ran at him swinging his hammers blindly. For all his foolishness, this man knew his basics. '_For such heavy weapons,_' the spirit thought '_He handles them well. He attacks viciously, leaving me no opening for attack._ Their waltz of combat seemed to go on for ages, attack and counter-attack, dodge and deflect. Finally, the hunter dropped low, and as the man swung his hammers high to crush him, jumped to the side and unsheathed his scimitar. As the hammers hit the ground, he knew the man didn't have the strength the move fast enough to deflect him, so he swung up vertically, on its blunt side, catching him in the chest. Although there was no blood, he knew the man had internal bleeding. If he was lucky, he wouldn't die.

Knowing the man wouldn't rise, the Hunter made of stone turned toward their leader. The man was already rushing at him, sword over his head. '_After all that,_'inwardly sighed the spirit '_their leader is a joke_.' Just as the man swung down, the hunter sidestepped and drew his scimitar; he then slashed the man twice in the shape of a cross, and the man fell.

"Humph" was all the hunter said.

He untied the boy who looked at him for the longest time. He could tell the boy was lying about his lineage; his eyes were purely gold. And yet, he sensed no fire around or in the boy, like he did with the firebending spirits he knew. Perhaps he couldn't, maybe he was exiled. Boy, he knew what that felt like.

But there was no time to reminisce with himself. He quickly turned, pulled his cloak back up over his headpiece, and walked over to the first guard. He plucked his wakizashi from the man's stomach, and knew instantly the man was dead. He cleaned the blood off on the corpse and sheathed it. As he walked out, the crowd followed him. He heard them murmur to themselves.

"That was amazing! Where is he from?" asked one man.

"He looks like one of them sandbenders from the desert, I saw one of 'um once, they dressed like that." Remarked an old man

"I wonder if he's married?" asked one girl in her late teens, some girls around her giggled.

He stopped. The crowd did as well. The boy he had just saved came up to him and handed him a small piece of paper. He looked at the boy, who pushed it at him slightly,

his eyes shimmering with anticipation. The Hunter took it and as he opened it the crowd circled around him. It was a map; with a red X over what he guessed was his current location.

"What you're name?" the boy asked.

Several moments passed, and the crowd got slightly closer to hear him.

"Yours first son." He asked.

"Malakai." The boy said smiling.

"Cazador." was the spirit's reply.

"Pardon?" he boy asked

"My name. Cazador." He said and started walking.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked

"Not a clue." was his only answer. The spirit started walking again.

The boy and the crowd watched as he let back into the desert heading northeast, towards Ba Sing Se.

* * *

AN: Well, it took me a while, but I finally decided on a name, originally I wanted something in Arabic, but came up with nothing. So I decided Spanish instead. Cazador means Hunter in Spanish. I based his design off of Bedouin tribes, because of his environment, out in the middle of the desert. I tried merging him with Arabian and Asian culture as best I could. But I wanted it predominantly Arabic. Cause in history they PWND everyone. Also, his armor is made of rock for a reason, you'll figure out why soon, maybe like 5 chapters. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Hunter Of Storms

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

* * *

Cazador walked for days unwavering, even with the harsh desert sun. For miles he trekked towards Ba Sing Se. He began to wonder how far it was when he exited the desert and looked upon a great mountain range. He sighed to himself. 

He knew that his mission wouldn't be easy, especially now that he had given Ursa his word that he would protect her son. He should have asked her more questions, 'What nation does he hail from?' or in the least 'what does he look like?' But his lapse of thinking about what to do next forbade him from doing so.

As he came to the bottom of the mountain, it started to rain.

'_Just great,_' he thought to himself.

* * *

For another day, he climbed the mountain, and once he had reached the summit, he saw the great impenetrable city in the far distance. It hadn't changed since he had last walked the earth, or so it appeared from what he saw. The city was in the middle of a massive valley, and he strained himself to see a consistent column of smoke rising from below some far-off hills.

'_Fire nation-- good. My hunt can finally begin,_' Cazador thought.

After he reached the other side of the mountain, he decided that the great city would be there. His target was close-- he could feel it. For the first time in a long time, he would enjoy the taste of battle. He marched over the crest of a hill and saw a magnificent machine. It was cylindrical, steam shot out of many sections, as they broke apart to move the creeping machine forward. It was massive, yet it was still eclipsed by the height of the wall. He looked again and saw that many much smaller machines were escorting it.

From where he stood, it was about to touch the wall. He would have to work quickly.

Several things were thrown from the top of the wall.

'_The city's _amazing_ defenses._' Cazador thought, wryly, '_if this is the greatest they have, I'm surprised the Fire Nation didn't conquer them a long time ago._'

Then he saw something _else_. Four people, running underneath the Machine.

'_Saboteurs?_' Cazador mused. '_Perhaps the Earth Kingdom is smarter that I thought._'

He decided to assist from the inside of the city, should it come to that. His blade wanted battle, but his heart wanted to defend. As he reached the wall, there was a large group of people also trying to enter. At least… that's what it looked like from a distance. As he grew closer many of the people were throwing rocks at some guards that were posted on a small balcony, probably created by an Earthbender.

At first he thought it was just some anxious people trying to escape the Fire nation. That was, until a few of them used firebending at the guards, who quickly retaliated. The crowd ran way from the firebenders. There were five in number. Four of them were middle-aged men, and one was a teenager.

Five earth kingdom guards jumped from the balcony to combat their attackers. As they reached the ground, one brought up a layer of soft earth to soften their landing. The teenaged firebender quickly used a two-handed fire blast and forced the earthbenders to scatter, where the other men each found an opponent. Cazador cared not for the older men, but only for the young man, who looked like he was maybe 18 years old; his gold eyes were ablaze with anticipation.

'_He looks so much like-_' Cazador began to think before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts. There would be plenty of time to think about _that_ later. So he ran into the fray.

The young man quickly dispatched his older opponent, and turned to look right at the spirit hunter. Cazador slowly drew his scimitar, lowering it to his side.

"Well, your an interesting sight," said the cocky young man, referring to the spirit's stone armor.

"And you're a horrible impersonation of an earth kingdom citizen," retorted Cazador.

The young man grew angry, and rushed at the stone warrior. Their battle started with a series of kicks and dodges, then Cazador finally had to actually strike back. Obviously, this boy was prepared for a drawn-out battle.

His strikes with fire were few: so few, in fact, that if Cazador hadn't seen him use the element against that Earth guard, he probably would have assumed the teen was a non-bender.

The young man reached out his hand, blindingly fast, and plucked the wakizashi at Cazador's waist from its scabbard. The boy backed up and fell into a sword-fighting stance, loose but controlled and obviously one the boy knew well. This was problematic. This boy was obviously well trained in non-bending combat, but from what Cazador had seen, could also firebend quite well. If his non-bending training was better than his training with bending, then Cazador might have some problems; and this boy was obviously well used to the short sword in his hand.

The boy rushed at him once again, and their blades sparked when they struck one another. The boy stepped back and swung high. Cazador ducked and hit the teen in his stomach with an open-palm strike, sending the boy back a few feet. The boy gritted his teeth and swung the sword blindly. One strike was too high and Cazador lifted his hand to catch it with his stone glove. The two struggled to get an advantage over the other.

The boy's sweat glistened on the handle of the blade—seeing this, the hunter had a sudden idea. He pulled on the blade, and wrenched it out of the boy's hand. Then, he grabbed the neck of the boy's red shirt. While the boy came forward, the spirit hunter twisted the blade in his hand and stabbed the boy—right through his chest. The boy coughed weakly—and blood splattered on Cazador's shoulder.

"Those who live by the sword will also die by the sword. You, of all people, should know that, _boy,_" said the spirit as he lay the boy quietly on the ground. The spirit watched, and the light of life left his eyes.

The spirit shook his head as he sheathed his wakizashi and scimitar.

"I'm sorry you had to go like that, but there are far less honorable deaths," was all Cazador could bring himself to say.

He then realized the other firebenders were all facing towards him. He unsheathed both swords again and crouched with his scimitar over his right shoulder, the wakizashi curved around his right side, waiting to rend them asunder.

"DIE!" yelled the firebenders in unison as they pushed long streams of flame at him.

He stood his ground as the flames hit him, and his stone armor took the brunt of the damage. He heard the Firebenders laughing, as his cloak was set aflame. His figure was engulfed and the Earthbenders looked away, prepared to fight the Firebenders with renewed vigor.

Then a maniacal laugh was heard from the fire, and the hunter stepped out of the flame.

His cloak was gone, and parts of his armor were ablaze. The Firebenders looked and saw nothing under the armor, as if it were floating on air, and yet, it was moving, the ends of the blades scraping the ground.

"HAAHHHAAA!! NOW THIS IS FUN!!!" yelled the spirit, a manic note in his voice as he ran towards the Firebenders at an incredible speed.

Dust kicked up after his steps; he stopped in front of one firebender and let loose a flurry of slashes and cuts. The man was dead before he even hit the ground. The other three attempted to attack him again, but he jumped in the air, and as he reached the ground behind one, he grabbed the dead man and threw him at the others. They fell to the ground in a heap.

They struggled to get up and escape, running with all the speed they had, not daring to look behind them. The spirit dropped his weapons and grabbed at his head, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

AN: And there you have it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
